


In Death

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Can that be a tag?, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, GRADENCE - Freeform, It's 4am rn, M/M, Or Is It?, Reunion In Death, what I mean did he really die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Credence after death.





	In Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! School, depression AND writers block. Jeez. 
> 
> Anyway, back with some Gradence. I cant sleep right now, so I wrote this.

Cold and Numb. 

Credence stood in a hazy, and blurred version of the world. Voices barely audible. Confusion and fear hit him like a bullet. The last thing he remembered was pain and darkness. He was killed, destroyed by the those of the world he wanted to join. 

Through the haze, Credence saw he stood in the broken subway. Where he died. He saw Newt, Tina and Graves. Or the man he thought was Graves. He watched as it was revealed to be another man. Grindelwald. 

This man went around portraying himself as another. He abused Credence's trust in Graves. In the man he loved. His heart stopped. Was there ever a Percival Graves? Was he in love with a monster? A man with an alternate agenda. To use him as a weapon of destruction. 

He fell hard against the cold, blurred floor. Wrapping himself in his arms. Credence was alone again. Alone to wonder this world in death. Tears fell from his eyes. The world around him grew dark as Newt disappeared from view. He could no longer see the world he once saw as home. The tears and the haze grow strong as it took him over.

"Credence?" 

His heartbeat sped up as he looked up. Percival. The man Credence called friend, called lover, stood in front of him. He was silent and unmoving as the man fell in front of him. Looking him in his eyes. 

"Oh Credence..." he whispered, "It's too soon." 

Credence tried to speak but his voice got caught in his throat. Is this real? Is this truly Percival Graves. Tears began to fall once more. His expression unchanging as Graves gave a sad smile. Breaking down, Credence curled up against the floor. Graves said nothing as he leaned down and place a gentle kiss against Credence's temple. 

"I'm sorry I never came back, Credence. Im sorry I didn't take you away sooner. I'm sorry you were deceived. I'm sorry you're here so soon," Graves's voice was low. He held him in his arms. 

"You're with me," Credence whispered, through tears. His throat was sore. His eyes stung. "I'm happy"

"I'm happy, too, Credence" Graves smiled down at him, "We can be together now."

Although, unused to smiling, Credence did. It was rare for him to do so but, Graves, the real Graves, always brought it out of him. He waited so long to be embraced by him. Grindelwald never did. For that he was grateful. Credence felt dirty knowing he was even touched by him. His Percival made him feel cleansed. 

Maybe he could be happy here in death. Happy with his love. Here he could be himself. Without worry. Without punishment. Just him and Percival. Forever. 

Warm and Feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Graves was a real dude. That he and Credence did know each other and that he did promise to teach Credence. I think Graves was one of the wizards we see at the beginning of the movie that were killed by Grindelwald. 
> 
> How else was Grindelwald able to have Credences trust and be in such a high spot on MACUSA in the hort time he was in New York? 
> 
> This is what I think. Feel free to share yours thoughts.


End file.
